Amargada
by Li Pepinosdottir
Summary: Islandia no es una amargada y se lo demostraría a Dinamarca. "Solo quería joderte un rato, estás muy sola y la personas no deben estar así. Todos necesitamos un amigo, ¿no crees?", "Takk...". Hong Kong/Fem!Islandia o intento de ellos.


Solo quería escribir algo y pu's, esto salió :v (?).

Sara dijo que le hiciera un HongIce hetero como el de nosotras, aquí está un fail intento de ello (?). Hola Sara (?).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Los únicos Nyotalia son, los nórdicos, Suiza y Liechtenstein.

Disfruten :v

* * *

Era un día normal en casa de la islandesa y con normal se refiere a que su casa está como la mierda por culpa de sus hermanas que decidieron visitarla y ARGH, MUERANSE TODOS. De acuerdo, debía calmarse, ese día despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y que sus hermanas fueran a verle no mejoro nada, la casa estaba patas arriba y la mayor causante –como no-, eran Dinamarca y Noruega, la segunda siempre por querer matar a la primera.

—Ice, dime hermanita mayor—. Reclamó la noruega, asustándola, porque la chica apareció literalmente de la nada atrás de ella.

—No y ya váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer—, respondió irritada. En ese momento apareció Dinamarca y la rodeo por los hombros.

—Vamos Ice, no seas amargada.

—No soy amargada.

—Entonces dime hermanita mayor—intervino Noruega en la conversación, Islandia suspiró. Ambas nórdicas la tenían rodeada, por lo cual hizo acoplo de sus fuerzas (que eran casi nulas), para pararse de puntillas y empujar a ambas rubias.

—¡DINAMAAAAARCAAAAAAAAA! —el grito desconocido venía de su ventana, la susodicha volteo bastante feliz y fue hasta SU ventana.

—¡Prusia!

Genial, lo que le faltaba.

—Adivina qué—. El albino parecía muy emocionado, por el bien de Dinamarca, Islandia esperaba que no metiera a ese vagabundo en su casa.

—… ¿Hungría volvió a golpearte o ya le confesaste tus sentimientos a Suiza? —la danesa ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Sí, eso… espera ¡NO, QUE MIERDA CONTIGO!

—¡ES QUE ESO ME LO DIJO FRANCIA!

—¡DEJEN DE GRITAR PAR DE IDIOTAS! —Esa era la voz de Islandia, que estaba evidentemente molesta, pero ambas naciones le ignoraron.

—Dime hermanita mayor…—Noruega aprovechó el momento y se acercó aún más a Islandia, invadiendo su espacio personal, la islandesa resopló, irritada de tremenda situación.

—¡Va a ver una fiesta! —Dinamarca interrumpió entre ambas, importándole poco que Noruega abrazará de una forma rara a Islandia, después de todo era normal por parte de la nórdica.

—¿Y me importa por qué? —Islandia alejó a su hermana. Dinamarca hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Entonces, Ice si es una amargada—y vaya que la danesa dio directo en el clavo. Islandia volteó, molesta.

—Está bien, iré.

…

—No debí venir—. Murmuro la islandesa mientras apretaba con fuerza un vaso, estaba sola, en un rincón, vaya que se veía patética.

Ella nunca fue muy sociable que digamos, pero siempre tenía la confianza de estar con sus hermanas… eso era el problema. Dinamarca tenía amigos por montón, justo ahora estaba bebiendo con Prusia, Noruega tenia a Rumanía e Inglaterra, Suecia estaba con Finlandia quien charlaba con Estonia, ¿y ella?, ella no tiene un solo puto amigo en el mundo, su única "amistad" por así decirle, no vino, NO VINO. Al parecer Suiza descubrió nosequé de Prusia y no vino, por lo cual no vino Liechtenstein, quien era su buen amigo y NO VINO.

ESO ERA EL COLMO.

Dio un largo suspiro, debía calmarse.

—Ni hao, chica que está completamente forever alone, ¿cómo te va? —. Ok, eso sí era un colmo. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con un asiático, era obvio por su aspecto, pero tenía unas cejas increíblemente gruesas. Tenía que ver con Inglaterra y lo que tenga que ver con el inglés es malo.

—¿Disculpa? —. Ese chico era un completo grosero.

—Lo que oíste—. Descaradamente se sentó a su lado—estás sola, apretando un vaso y parece que estas a punto de matar a alguien con esa mirada.

—¿Y eso que te importa? —. Frunció el ceño, no conocía a este tipo y ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Soy alguien bastante amable, así que vine a acerté compañía—. Respondió, mientras picaba su mejilla. Islandia no lo golpeó solo porque estaba muy sola y quería que Dinamarca se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

—No hagas eso—. Con un sutil movimiento retiro la (sucia) mano de su cara—. A todo esto, ¿quién eres?

—Una persona.

—Odín, dame fuerzas…—se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz—no, mejor no me la des que los mataré a todos… dame paciencia para no cometer una tontería.

Islandia no era de expresarse así, pero desde la mañana le ha ido tan mal que no puede evitarlo. El chico a su lado sonrió.

—Calma, soy Hong Kong—. Se levantó de su lugar y llevó su mano a la espalda de la chica—solo quería joderte un rato, estás muy sola y la personas no deben estar así. Todos necesitamos un amigo, ¿no crees?

La islandesa se sorprendió ante las palabras del hongkonés, ese tipo se veía tan alagan y de la nada actuó como un caballero, era obvia descendencia de Inglaterra.

—Takk… —le miró fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo, pero nada, solo estaba ahí parado acariciando su espalda, lo cual le ocasionaba unos escalofríos tremendos—. Di algo… p-por favor—. Sí bien Islandia era alguien que no le gustaba hablar, ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin pronunciar palabra y ella estaba acostumbrada al ruido.

—Eres linda—. Volvió a picar su mejilla, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Las mejillas de la islandesa se encendieron, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?, miro el lugar por donde se había ido el chico extraño, para luego notar que la fiesta había acabado.

…

Suecia tiro a Dinamarca sobre su sillón, después de la fiesta las nórdicas fueron a dormir a casa de Suecia, ya que algunas no se podían ni mover y las únicas sobrias eran Suecia e Islandia.

—Ice…—la voz de Noruega hizo a la chica voltear—. ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó, aun medio ebria.

—Sí—asintió, para luego ver a Dinamarca—. Espero que a Dan le quedé claro que no soy una amargada.

—Si lo eres—. Islandia dio un respingo al oír la voz de la danesa—. Te vi que estabas con un chico, y al parecer lo rechazaste porque parecía molesto, pero tú estabas roja.

—¿Así? —Noruega frunció notablemente el ceño, mientras repasaba a quien debía matar.

—Por supuesto que no, Dinamarca está ebria Nor, no le creas.

—Pero, Suecia también lo vio, ¿verdad? —la rubia volteo a ver la sueca, quien asintió sin pensarlo.

—Vaya, Ice tiene novio—. Murmuro Finlandia, bastante feliz, sin darse cuenta que desató el apocalipsis.

…

—Oye, ¿quién era la chica con la que hablabas, aru? —preguntó China mientras iban de regreso al hotel. Hong Kong se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Será que sea su novia? —susurro Corea en el oído de Taiwán, está sonrió, hambrienta del chisme e inmediatamente empezó a contarle a Japón.

—No, no es mi novia y ni se atrevan a difundir eso porque les corto la lengua—. Amenazó el hongkonés mientras fruncía el ceño, de inmediato los tres chismosos cerraron la boca y China suspiro molesto ante tales actitudes.

—Ya, no seas amargado—. Corea dijo mientras reía un poco, Japón lo golpeó "suavemente" en el estómago para que guardara silencio.

—No quiero que lo difundan, por lo menos no hasta que sea mi novia de verdad.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Hong Kong los ignoró, mañana conseguiría el número de esa chica, después de todo era una nación, no sería difícil.

Comí tacos mientras escribía (?).

Bye :v


End file.
